Mike 'X' Grayson
by Lionheart wb23
Summary: It's the story of the big brother Robin forgot he had, who became one of the greatest thieves in the world. This the story of how Mike Grayson became Red X and a member of the ever so criminal Chaos Crew. Chapter 2: What happened way back then?
1. Prologue

Mike 'X' Grayson Revised

Summery: Richard Grayson became an orphan , Richard becomes Robin, Robin becomes leader of the Teen Titans, but wait... whatever happened to Mike? The life of Micheal James Grayson, no slash, no sarcasm (not), and absolutely no flames thanks, slight StarRob TerraBBRaeRed, note not Terra hater, but does that really matter?

Disclaimer: (Note anyone with a brain can skip this unless they want to here me insult thick/STUPID people) Of course I own the titans, (roles eyes) and they've been canceled because I love them so much. Oh come on... have you honestly ever met someone on here that actually owns the TV/Cartoon/Book/Anime/WHATEVER that their writing about. OF COURSE I DON"T OWN THEM STUPID. If I owned them they wouldn't have been canceled or replaced by new shows like some stupid show that has something to do with nose hairs or something (No offense if your into Bo Bo whatever)

Ok one with my remixed/revised/whatever you wanna call it story.

* * *

Prologue  
aka  
Stuck In Between

The fiery depths of the volcano bubbled beneath a battlefield filled with fallen men and women. Between the two hung a man clinging to the wall by his right hand. Above him, just out of reach (as everything seemed to be right now) lay a red and black X shaped dagger precariously perched on a small ledge. It was irreplaceable, and considered to be the prized weapon of the raven haired man hanging beneath it. Right now, however, it meant nothing to him. It lay there as doomed as him.

'I'm getting to old for this.' He thought as his gray-blue eyes looked down as the lava below him. His eyes hadn't always been that color. Once they had been an icy blue that could chill men like Slade, Nightwing, and even Batman, but at age 53 the icey flame had died down a bit. Instead of the chilling affect they had a darkness to them that seemed to comaned power. Come to think of it, onlya fewpeople had ever bein able to resist their affects. All of which had trained or trained with him. Oh the good old days back when he was training at th—

His hand slipped again thanks to the sweat on his hand. He couldn't help himself; he looked down. Oh if only he could pull himself up. You see, this was no ordanary man. By some he was considered the Prince of Theifs. After all, he was the second best of his age. This man even at the age of 53 could still put teenagers to shame with his wonderfully annoying sarcasm which he had gotten from his mentor, talketive and rather destracting speech during a battle with a worthy apponent, and of course his athletic, stealthy, and cunning abilities. That had been why he had been able to hold on to this dumb ledge for the past 15 minutes. If it weren't for the fact that he had broken his arm before falling, he probably would have climbed up by now. Even he couldn't clime with a twisted ankle, a broken arm and a 30 pound weight tied to his leg. Right now his only hope for survival was someone, who didn't want him dead, coming along deciding tolook reclessly over the edge.

This man was hanging off a ledge right above a pit of molten lava. His chances of survival were little to none. Even he knew he was a dead man. And what do all dead men do before heading for the light at the end of the tunnel? They relive there past as it flashes before there eyes. To everyone else it would be only seconds, but to him, it would be an etenity.

Before him he saw his parents and childhood. For the most part he had grown up with the circus as his parents had been trappez artistes. The only time he hadn't been there was on the rare chance he saw his Uncle James, his fathers brother. Now the one memory he wished he could forget. The one memory that still sometimes haunted his dreams. This was the memory that had changed his and his brothers lives throwing them on opposite sides the line. This memory was the memory of his parents deaths.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ok it was a bit short, but oh wells. Next chapter will be sorta like the first chapter in the original only... improved, or maybe not as I've lost the original because of a crashing computer and a pranking friend. Anyway THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL! Don't get mad at me when it is. It will be similer, but still different. If you don't like this flame me and be ignored. And anyone who hasn't read the original I hope you like this. Read and Review! If you don't feel like reviewing but like the story it just click the little purplish butten and put a letter down that isn't n. If you don't like toreview and DON"T like my story, review by typing no, not, never or something starting with an 'n' and I'll be happy. My next chapter will be longer.

REVIEW!

Oh and before I forget next chapter will have an insert from Chaos Crew as will most chapters. Don't like it? Fine just skip them. They'll be at the bottem of the real story.

Leader of the Chaos Crew

Lionheart wb23


	2. New Life

Mike 'X' Grayson

Summery: It's the story of the big brother Robin forgot he had, who became one of the greatest thieves in the world. This the story of how Mike Grayson became Red X and a member of the ever so criminal Chaos Crew. Chapter 1: Karma's blessings.

Disclaimer: (If you're smart and not a lawyer you don't have to read) Oh come on. Have you ever met someone on here who actually owns the show? It doesn't take a genius to realize I DON"T OWN THEM. Even a lawyer should know this even if they gotta read this anyway because of law or whatever. For the rest of you, you guys are THICK! Ok done ranting.

Claimer: I do own Xavier and most of the other characters you don't recognize.

As I'm sure your tiered of hearing (reading) me rant lets get on with this story.

* * *

**New Life  
aka  
Xavier Christian**

"_MOM! DAD!" Mike yelled running over to the center of the ring as everyone rushed to get out of the tent. It had been the final act and they hadn't used the net in this. Mike knew something had gone wrong even as tears fell from his eyes. Something had felt wrong, like a warning signal, and then the ropes had broke and his parents were left here... dead. He had lost them but he wasn't gonna let that happen to his little brother, Richard. Wait were was Richard. Again Mike felt that tingly sensation warning him that something was wrong. Mike looked up and suddenly realized how hot and hard to breath it was. The tent, the stands, everything was on fire and he were in the center of it. There was nothing he could do for his parents now._

_Mike wiped the tears away from his eyes and then tore his fathers necklace of his neck. He should up. Now it was time to leave. But as he ran threw the fire and out of the tent, everything seemed to blur._

_The surroundings were different. Now Mike lay in an ally in the most criminal of alleys in Gotham. It was Cal's alleys. Cal's alleys were the best and worst place to hide. On one hand unless your enemy was Cal and he was looking for you, no one looked for you there. But on the other if one of Cal's men caught you there you were dead. Shot without questions. That was why Mike avoided his men like the plague. The only time the went near them was when he had to steal from them. For food he would go into the most dangerous place for an uninvited guest to be. Cal's club. He would sneak in the kitchen and steal anything useful he could find. After a wile he had gotten better at this. What had surprised him thought was how much he knew. It had taken a while, but he finally remembered his visits to his uncle James when he was younger. James had been the one to teach him the art of thievery. Why he hadn't remembered it till the he didn't know. Among the things he had stolen was also a gun with one thing of ammunition. This was for one and one thing only. Emergency. If forced to he would shoot, but only if his life depended on it. After all, he didn't like the idea of being a murderer._

_As usual the alley he had chosen to sleep in tonight was empty. This area wouldn't be controlled for about 11 or so more-_

"_HEY! WHO THE HELL YOU!" said a voice said from the end of the alley. Mike looked up to see a 18 year old guy running toward him. "What are you doing here kid? Do you even know were you are?"_

"_Are you stupid?"_

"_Who you callin' stupid brat! I was going to let you live, but now I don't think-"_

"_Leave him alone Jordan. He's with me."_

"_Your not s'pose to be here X. Come out so you can get what's coming! Or are you afraid?" Jordan asked as he stupidly grinned. Before Jordan could laugh at his own remark 2 weird looking knifes came out of the darkness and cut, yes cut, the gun Jordan was holding in two. Mike could only gape._

"_Jorry, you really are too annoying for you own good." The mysterious X said stepping out of the darkness. X resembled a superhero even though he was more like a super thief. His hair was about chin length and a golden blond. A mask covered his nose and mouth and he also wear a head band. Thus only he eyes and hair were visible. Speaking of his eyes, they were gray and black. With a black cape swinging behind him, X walked over to Jordan or Jorry as X had called him, and knocked him out with a punch to the head. The guy had been too frozen with fear to do anything._

_"Hey Red" X said as if it were normal to slice a mans gun in half, walk out of the shadows, and knock a thug out before speaking to a kid who hadn't bathed properly in over a year._

Some how Mike found the courage to look at this super thief without fear. "_So you're the great X. One of the greatest thieves of the world who just happens to be residing in Gotham City. It's said the dark knight himself hasn't even seen you. Now your here to see me? What's in it for you?"_

"_Besides being interrogated by a 13 year old you mean. Well I was looking for a partner. Baty's got one and rumor has it he's just instated another one. Some little kid in red green and yellow calling himself Robin. Personally I don't feel like being defeated by two kids and a grown man in a bat suit. If he can train two kids to fight crime, I can certainly train a teen to be a thief."_

"_Who said I would become a thief."_

"_Who said you ever had a chose? A fire takes you family and you get left in the streets. You already steal from others, or did someone just decide to give you a red hoody and a pair of overlarge jeans. And I'm pretty sure those sneakers couldn't be brought from a store by a kid with no money. Face it, you're already a thief."_

"_What if I am. I only steal what I need to survive. You steal for the fun of it."_

"_So you admit its fun."_

"_I never said that."_

"_You said, 'You steal for the fun of it' meaning I steal cause its fun. Meaning you agree that is fun."_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Admit it. There's a thrill to it. A certain high you can't get anywhere else."_

"_Fine I admit it. I find if fun. Its full of thrills and it makes you feel alive. There is nothing like it. But... do you actually ecpect me to just go with you and become a thief. I don't even know you! You could be out to kill me or man rape me or something!"_

_X just looked at Mike. His face looked like it was try to suppress something before he burst out laughing. "Man rape you... (laughs) You think I'm a gay perve (laughs) Thats rich. Man rape...(laughs) ok ok (suppressed laugher) Ok kid. Liston up... I'm not gay, and what you said is the stupids thing I've ever been accused of. Honestly, Man rape? Thats creepy and funny all at the same time. All I want, is a friend to hang out will in my lonely mansion. As in a brother. Being rich is very lonely especially when you can't talk to you butler, you're only companion, about being a thief. Now, I'm giving you the opportunity to do something with your life. You can go to The Academy. Have you ever heard of the Chaos Crew? Angel, the most wanted thief in the world and greatest in history, has started it up. You have the chance to it and everything you could ever want."_

"_The only thing I want is my life back. A life at least. Living of the streets sucks. But if I joined you, in this... mansion, I'd feel guilty. My brothers still alive. I can ... feel it. If I joined you I'd be betraying him. He's still out there. And I won't leave him on the streets while I sleep in a four poster bed in an overlarge bedroom with a balcony and like a hundred cars and luxuries I can't even imagine. I would do it. I really would, but I can't. I wont betray him. He's all I have left."_

"_Red, you don't know do you. You have been out here for almost a year. I found you a week ago. I watched you, and you have potential. A year Red and entire year by yourself on the streets and you're still alive. I bet your brothers in some orphanage. We can find him together if you come with me. Then he can come home with up too. You'll be together and I won't be so lonely. Just think, you can have everything you ever wanted. Everything." _

**END DREAM**

Mike shot up. That dream. That night, X found him had been two weeks ago. X took him to Christian manor on the west side of Gotham. It turned out X was none other than multimillionaire Xavier Christian of Swordcross Games. The company that specialized in creating some of the most entertaining video games on the planet and X Gamer the system that had the best graphics on the marked. Supposedly before its time it left the Playstation and the Nintendo 64 in the dust. Anyway, the day after when Mike had woken up we had eaten breakfast together. His first real breakfast in over a year it had been. X or Chris as he had asked Mike to call him had asked for my name. He had told him, "I'm Mike, Mike Grayson." And then Chris's face fall. He had then taken the TV controller and turned it one. Mike would never forget the words that news caster had said.

"In further news Dick Grayson, the new heir to the Wayne Enterprises, has taken after his surrogate father, multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. Its seems he's inherited more that just the Wayne fortune, but also the playboy lifestyle the millionaire has as well."

Those words had stung. All Mike could say was "Dick, he always hated being called Dick..." The rest of the day had been a blur until dinner when Chris asked him "So what do you think we should do about you brother."

Mike then replied, "What do you mean. Your my only brother."

Now Mike James Grayson was here. In a Queen size, four poster bed with red silk curtain and sheets in an gigantic bedroom, waking up in the middle of the night because of some stupid memory dream. He pushed the curtain back a bit and looked at the clock on the bedside table. The numbers 4:48 blinked back at him in red. Looks like he was staring the day early. Mike stretched a bit before heading down to the gym.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning Mike." Chris said walking in with his bed hair and black silk pj's still on. Mike was wearing a red dress shirt and black slacks. Sometimes the rich life could be just grand. But then again he was one of those people who liked the lifestyle unlike my brother who preferred normality. "Why ya luk' like 'at?"(Why do you look like that?) Chris said stifling a yawn.

"Unlike you I happen to have remembered the opening of Swordcrossing."

"Wha?"Chris said still very groggy.

"Honestly Chris sometimes I wonder how you can even remember you name with that hole in you head. Today's the grand opening of the new Game Shop in the middle of the city. We're supposed to be there to open it as August is in Tokyo for the next month."

"Dad's in... oh yeah must have slipped my mind."

"As slippery as you mind is can you at least remember how to get back up to you're room and what a shower it. We need to be there by 1 and you're still in your PJ's at ... 12:10. You have 30 minuets, 40 at the most to get ready and in the car."

"How are you more like dad than I am when you're not even related to him? Live a little." And with that Chris when up the stairs back to his room. "ouch!"

"Its pull you moron. Wake up!"

"Shut up!"

"How bout you act your age X"

"Sure, as soon as you act yours Red." Mike heard the bathroom door close and shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the 13 year old and Chris was the 19 year old. But that was the way things were now. It was a better life. He had money, he had food, he hand somewhere comfortably and dry to life, but most importantly, he had a family. In a month he would be initiate into that family. It was the family called Chaos Crew."

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

Ok the Karma's blessing thing, if you haven't figured it out yet is basicaly. After Mike suffered the streets and the haunting memories of loosing his family, he gets rewarded by getting a new better life than he had before. He's rich and can have the time of his life as a thief. The same thing (even though your not told) happens to Richard, but he doesn't like being rich like Mike does. It just makes him feel guilty. Mike feels a bit guilty too but nowhere near as much as Richard does.

* * *

**NOW FOR A LITTLE CHAOS CREW...**

Phoenix: Don't you just love this part of the story... I DO! (starts crying)

Hope: Yeah sniff HE FINALLY HAS A FAMILY! (starts crying too

Stryker: Oh joy. He finally has a family. (roles eyes, girls cry louder) Um... Stop crying... Phoenix, Hope, Stop crying... um Lionheart?

Lionheart: Stryke when dealing with a histarical female Chaos Crew operatives there are a few things you need to do. (Puts on a cheery face and act like a cheerleader) Laura, Ruby, like guess what! I like scored to tickets to a Conner McJanny Concert!

Phoenix: WHAT! Tickets to a Jessy McCartney Concert! WHERE! GIMMY! GIMMY! GIMMY!

Lionheart: You want 'em! There in the weapons vault.

Hope: Really! TO THE WEAPONS FALT

Stryker: Its vault... hey what up! (Stryker chases after Lionheart as she chases after Phoenix and Hope to the weapons vault)

Lionheart: (Giggling girls run into weapons vault) SLAM (Lionheart slams and locks door to weapons vault) -sigh- Well that gets rid of 'em for a couple hours.

Stryker: Thank got they're only that horable after watching something _sad. _Wanna go play mindless video games?

Lionheart: And rot our brains out?

Stryker: YEAH!

Lionheart: Count me in.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Red X: (walks up and opens weapons vault... frowns) Hey, what are you 2 doing in here?... Why are you looking at me like that?... What are you doing with that?... Girls?... Is that loaded?... Your not going to- (BOOM!)

**LIVING ROOM OF CC BASE (UNDERNEATH THE ACADEMY)**

Lionheart: Did you hear that?

Stryker: Sounds like some poor idiot just opened the weapons vault

Lionheart: You think there mad?

Stryker: Yeah, most likely. Wanna run for our lives while they chase us for locking them in there?

Lionheart: Sound fun.We didmakea death wish after all. You think 2 hours was to long?

Stryker: Oh yeah.

Phoenix and Hope: ROOKS! (Phoenix and Hope chase after Lionheart and Stryker)

Red X: Did I miss some- (Looks at gigantic TV screen) hey is that really how I looked when I was 13?

**END SIDE STORY

* * *

**

OK chapter one is done. By the way what do you think of my Chaos Crew insert. If you have any ideas on what I should may them (and me) do next tell me.

If you wanna join CC remember its a (fake) group of criminals who enjoy popping into stories or side stories as shown above and torturing characters we don't like. We're also RobinStar and BBRae shippers. We don't have to like Terra but we don't have to hate her ether. We do however have to respect the fact that some of us like her while others of us hate her. You can also find us at www. fanfiction. net/ ft/ 815223/13289/1/

Anyway, this really this doesn't have a romance in it except for mentions (and setting up in some cases) of RobStar and the TerraBBRaeRedX thing is still a coin toss.(because last time I wrote this, before it was so rudely deleted by my friend, I had some one wanting RaeRedX) I maybe a BBRae shipper, but if the majority of the audience, which I doubt cause I invited the CC to read, wants RaeRedX then I guess thats what I'll give them. But remember even if there is any there would only be hints of it (I think) in the story. Anyway heres the pole.

It could be:

a)Terra BB,

b)Rae RedX,

c)BB Rae,

d)Terra Red X,

or any combination of them. So for that you gotta vote. Poles will be open until I say they close which wont be for a long time. Please only vote once and I'll try to remember to tell you the score at the bottom every time.

By the way, don't always expect such quick updates. I can be a bit unpridictable about puting them up sometimes. But if I do wait too long (one fortnight) start flaming me. Man, I just asked you to flame me, I must be insain. Review!

Till next time,

Lionheart wb23


	3. Explaining the Past

Summery: It's the story of the big brother Robin forgot he had, who became one of the greatest thieves in the world. This the story of how Mike Grayson became Red X and a member of the ever so criminal Chaos Crew. Chapter 2: The past helps you understand the future, right? So whats up with this Academy?

Disclaimer: I think we've established the fact that I don't own anything TV, Movie, Cartoon, Anima, Video Game, Comic, or Book (except for Blackheart Agents which is a novel I'm in the process of writing. The very very long process of writing)

Claimer: ...but I do own SOME of the characters you don't realize. The other characters you may not recognize could also be CC members. Remember we're still looking for members.

I feel terrible. I had this written about 2 months ago and the sidestory since KH2 came out. But I guess that's what happens when you play KH2 for three days only sleeping and sometimes eating. Then reading lots and lots of KH fanfiction and some Naruto fanfiction. But you can't change the past so... since I'm sure your tiered of hearing (reading) this pointless stuff, lets get on with this story.

* * *

**Explaining the Past  
aka  
History Lesson**

**LAST TIME ON MIKE 'X' GRAYSON...**

"_As slippery as you mind is can you at least remember how to get back up to you're room and what a shower it. We need to be there by 1 and you're still in your pj's at ... 12:10. You have 30 minuets, 40 at the most to get ready and in the car."_

"_How are you more like dad than I am when you're not even related to him? Live a little." And with that Chris when up the stairs back to his room. "Ouch!"_

"_Its pull you moron. Wake up!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_How bout you act your age X"_

"_Sure, as soon as you act yours Red." Mike heard the bathroom door close and shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the 13 year old and Chris was the 19 year old. But that was the way things were now. It was a better life. He had money, he had food, he hand somewhere comfortably and dry to life, but most importantly, he had a family. In a month he would be initiate into that family. It was the family on the line between Good and Evil. This was the Havoc Family." **(A/N I changed that a bit from the last chapter)**_

**BACK TO THE STORY...**

It had been three weeks since the big Swordcrossing opening. Chris had been distant as of late. His minded was always on something so it was save to say, he was planning something. Mike sat on his balcony's railing. The mansion had three floors and a secret basement only the two resident thieves knew about. His bedroom and thus his balcony were on the third floor. He sighed as he watched the sunset over the treetops. Such a beautiful sight it was. Directly below him was the backyard. Mike sighed as he laid back on the railing and dangled one leg sideways off the edge.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice Mike recognized as Chris's said from behind him.

"Yeah, I never noticed just how beautiful it looked when I was in the circus."

"What about when you were with Uncle James." Mike nearly fell off the balcony. He hadn't heard, talked, or even thought about his uncle in so long. Well maybe thought. In truth he had just been thinking about the old man moments before. That had been the first time in a while. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. You just sorta read my mind."

"How so?"

"Well, Uncle James and my dad never got along to well. Somehow, my uncle convinced my father to let me spend a year with him in Japan. He had wanted Richard to come with us too, but dad didn't allow it. Rich was always the special one, the favorite son who got most of the attention. Sure he loved me an all, but Richard always came first."

"Why was that."

"Well Richard was the good son, who always listened to our parents and gave 100 at everything." Mike sighed remembering just how it had been before continuing, "I wasn't. I know my father, even though he didn't say it, thought I was a bit… sinful. To him I was corrupted just like my uncle. I played pranks, always late, never responsible and almost got kicked out of the circus because I stole someone's juilry and got caught. I suppose its one of the reasons my father named me Michael James Grayson. He named me after my uncle just like he named my brother, Richard Jonathan Grayson, after himself. I once heard him tell my mum I was my uncle reborn or something like that. I loved my parents, but I knew I wasn't first in there hearts."

"I wish I could do something"

"But you can't, Chris. You can't change the past. Anyway –sigh- I went to my uncle's and met my cousin Alexia. We played together, but that's all I had remembered until lately. When I got home I spent sleepless nights trying in vain to remember everything that happened, but I couldn't. After my parents died, and I started stealing to survive, I started to remember bits and pieces of the trip. I started to remember my uncle teaching me to steal. The night after I stole a gun I remembered how my uncle had taught me to shoot one. I remembered a lot of things he taught me, but not everything."

"Lately I've been wondering," Mike continued, "why Uncle James didn't come looking for me to adopt or anything. I soon thought maybe it was because I hadn't proved myself worthy. It stopped my from feeling horribly guilty when I stole something and made me find it fun."

"Your parents deaths changed you Mike. It made you start to become the son they wanted you to become, responsible, punctual, and more mature. I think it's time I told a story."

"What kind of story?"

"The story of our lifes."

"A history lesson about our criminal families I guess huh."

"Yeah. –sigh- Well the truth is your uncle heard about the tragedy about two months after it happened. He thought you had died so he morned you. About a month later, he decided he wanted to get revenge. You see, about the same week your parents had died, your other cousin, Conner got drunk and died in a care crash. Your other cousin Ian then had an assassination attempted on him a month later as well. He was worried the same fate would happen to Alexia if he didn't figure everything out soon. The first thing he found when investigating your tragedy was that your body was never found and your brother was safe in an orphanage. Of course he knew Richard was to much like his father to become a criminal unless forced to and he didn't wasn't him to be forced or to have to have the burden of keeping the family secret. Plus as you know, Richard had never even met or heard that he had an uncle."

"He had everyone in his control looking for you. I was in Havoc helping Luke, but I'll explain that later. Anyway, no one could find you. I assume you were hiding in Cal's Alleys by this time. Not to mention he didn't have many contacts in Gotham. About 6 months later James fell ill. Some new poison that caused you organs to rot slowly until you died. I went to see him in the hospital. With a bunch of other people. The last thing he said to me was, "Find my Mike… and tell him I love him." It safe to say your Uncle considered you one of his own and loved you as much as Alexia. Speaking of Alexia, she was pulled out immediately after James fell ill. Laura Leo has been taking her around the world for special training since then. James Michael Grayson died only a month before I found you."

Mike sat there in shock. His uncle had searched for him. His uncle had cared about him. His uncle… had loved him… why? Mike blinked and then looked at Chris as he leaned on the balcony railing, but… what he saw wasn't that. He was in an Asian style backyard. Mike found himself in the Grayson Compound in Japan.

"Good job Mike. Wow you mastered that the first time. I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks Uncle James!" Smiled a hyper 6 year old Mike.

"Now lets see if you can get this next-" the image faded back to Chris leaning on the balcony railing now watching some of the stars appear.

"-move" Mike muttered under his breath to finish his uncle's sentence.

"Pardon?" Chris asked curiously.

"Uh nothing. So this Academy I'm going to. What the story on that."

Chris chuckled a little before saying, "Now that's a long story."

"We've got time."

"You need to get to bed. We're leaving tomorrow for the Academy and its going to be a long ride. We have to be careful so we aren't followed."

"All the more reason you should tell me the story. I need to know about this Academy."

"Ok, ok, ok, fine! –sigh- Before I was born there were a group of friends. James Grayson, Caroline Christian and Julian Rooks were the best strongest criminals in the world. They were simply legionary. Anyway, James had his first son Ian and Caroline had Xavier, me. They started teaching there children early about how to be a criminal. They were to start normal school soon when Julian came up with an idea. He was the youngest of the group and had the most time on his hands. Julian had come up with the idea of a school for criminals. So instead we were home schooled by our parents. My father didn't agree so my parents got divorced and my mum got custody of me. The legendary three then gathered up some of there underworld friends and got them to join up. Stephen Rooks, Julian's twin brother who had taken over the Rooks family business, financed the idea. A school was soon built and simply named the Academy. A few years later Stephen's scientists created a machine that served as a portal. To Julian, only one thing of intrest came out of the portal, Uzumaki Kohaku. He later married her. Soon they had a daughter named Rose. Meanwhile Stephen also got married and had a son named Luke. You were being born around this time, too, Mike."

"Anyway, after a few years Julian and Stephen murdered. Kohaku inherited the Academy and then built as village around it. It was baced on the system of they dimention she had come from. The students were now the children of the village trained to do missions and defend the village as shinobi ninja. Around this time Rose had turned 7 and Luke was not far behind. They were to start school at the Academy, but instead Rose left to train on her own. She's been gone ever since then. Luke on the other hand, attended the Academy and passed with flying colors. He got the title of Hokage shortly after his aunt died and he graduated. As a matter of fact he's the youngest to ever graduate with his grades.

"Hmm," Chris seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing, there's someone else you should know about I have a half brother named Axel. He was named after his father Alex, except the 'lex' was reversed. Suposidly he's the Christian Protogy. We're friends, but its strained, hes jealous of my inheritance, and I... I'm jealous of his skill. Now go to bed, that's enough info for one night Mike."

"Fine." Mike said getting off the railing and getting into bed.

Chris opened the door to leave, but instead turned around. "By the way, it's rumored Rose Rooks is finally going back to the Academy to graduate. Thought you might wanna know." With that Chris left the room leaving Mike to think.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was full of chickens running around like there heads had been cut off. Or more spisificaly Mike finishing the little last minute packing he had left and then finding Chris hadn't packed at all and was in his room that now looked like a tornado had run threw it in his boxers.

"I thought you said, 'no worries Mike I'm ALL packed.' No worries my ass."

"Shut it Mike. I need help!"

"Yeah you do, mentle help that is."

"Come on," Chris wined like a child at his little adopted brother, "Stop lecturing me I'm not 12."

"Yeah, but you act like it."

"Hey!" Chris said loudly before muttering, "Why do I have to be packed anyway, I'm not staying at the Academy."

"You no perfectly well why. I don't wanna have to smell you cause you couldn't change your clothes for a week."

The bickering between brothers continued for an hour before the two left.

"You sure you undershould all thoughs books? Chris asked on the seventh day of the trip right before Mike would leave him to go to school.

"Yes." Mike grumpled like a child with an overprotective parent annoying him which in a way was sorta happening.

"And you packed all your weapons,-"

"yes."

"-and books,-"

"Yes."

"-and notes,-"

"Yes." The annoyance growing stronger in his voice.

"-and clothes,-"

"Yes!"

"-and clean underw-"

"CHRIS!"

"Huh?"

"I HAVE EVERYTHING ALRIGHT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But do you remember that you have to-"

"-Go to the tree and wait for some girl code named Phoenix to show." Mike finished for him in a calm, but still annoyed voice.

"Alright alright, I'll leave you alone, just... be careful."

"I'm going to criminal school. The need to be careful come with the teritory... but alright."

"Good now... are you sure y-

"YES!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

I wrote this side story at the end of March when Kingdom Hearts 2 came out (great video game) and if your wondering the story had been finished a week before that and only now am I getting to typing it.

**

* * *

**

**TODAY ON CHAOS CREW...**

**Chaos** **City, Blacksteal Bar**

Wingz: What's going on?

Laura: I don't know.

Ruby: Hey didn't Lionheart and Stryke say something about an S-rank mission?

Laura: I checked the mission board about an hour ago. Not only are there no S or A rank missions today, but there hasn't been one for the past week.

Wiccamewcandy: (Runs in and slams door behind her) Safe -sigh- I thought I was a goner.

Wingz: Why?

Wiccamewcandy: Video gamers stampede.

All (except Wiccamewcandy): (look at each other then back at Wiccamewcandy) A what?

Wiccamewcandy: You heard me, Video Gamers stampede. Lionheart, Stryker, and Red X just got back from their S ranked mission.

Laura: But there-

Wiccamewcandy: Are no S ranks on the mission board. Actually this was a brain rotted, game addicted, video gamers' mission. Those three village idiots are passing out stolen merchandise to all of their followers.

Ruby: What'd they steal?

Wingz: Whatever it is it sounds like it's started a mob or something.

Wiccamewcandy: They stole around 50 new PS2, a lot of video game junk, about 100 copies of Kingdom Hearts II, 80 or so copies of the KH2 walkthrough books, and approximately 100 new plasma TVs. Not to mention I think Lionheart stole her own prize or something. I don't even think I wanna know what it is.

Ruby: How long till its over

Wingz: I'd say about an hour.

Laura: I bet its only 30 minutes.

Wiccamewcandy: You're both wrong. It'll be only 5 to 15 minutes.

Wingz: Oh yeah? Care to make a wager?

Laura: I'm in.

Wiccamewcandy: Me to?

Ruby: Let me guess. Usual stakes of $50 each, a $150 pot, and a $100 gained to the victor?

**5 to 15 minutes later...**

Mike: (still in his Red X costume walks threw the door) Stryker said to tell you it's over you can come out now and Lionheart wants Hayley to the WSCPR (Work Shop ComPuter Room)(Mike takes seat at the bar)

Wiccamewcandy: Ok. Now pay up I win.)

Wingz: I don't get it. How'd you know?

Laura: Yeah you cheated didn't you.

Wiccamewcandy: Oh I have my ways.

Wingz: And what exactly might that be?

Wiccamewcandy: We'll for starters, no way is Lionheart that patient, and then there's the fact that Vandread starts right about now and Stryker and Lionheart love to watch there anime.

Mike: Not to mention I said I'd be back in 20 minutes when I last saw you before the stampede.

Wiccamewcandy: (Anime sweat drops) YEAH BUT I FIGURED IT OUT ON MY OWN!

Bartender: Here you superhyper chocoholic ultimate drink.

Wiccamewcandy: CHOCOLATE! GIMMY! GIMMY! GIMMY!

Mike: (Grabs drink and holds it out of reach) You are not drinking this. Remember what happened last time. I had to take care you for 10 hours strait so you didn't do anything to stupid. You have to go see Lionheart first. (A/N I think I might add that scene to the story) That Australian hot head will kill me if she thought I let you take even a sip of this... substance. Now go!

Wiccamewcandy: Aww... (walks out of bar)

Bartender: You better pay me this time Mike.

Mike: Oh ok, I will (runs to the door yelling) Put it on my tab!

**WSCPR, aka Hayley's Office...**

Wiccamewcandy: Alright LH what do you want now.

Lionheart: I got a gift for you. I think you might like it... or well I will.

Wiccamewcandy: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lionheart: (takes out blue prints) Ta da. Now you can build it.

Wiccamewcandy: You gotta be kidding me! How did you manage to get these!

Lionheart: Have you forgotten who I am Hayley?

Wiccamewcandy: This is gonna be so cool. I think I may even have to tweak this.

Lionheart: Yeah, but not too much. Make two or three I say. And don't tell anyone! We can't have demands for this left right and center. One for me, one for you and one for the CCHQ when it's finally out. Make sure the CCHQ is the most like it. And as far as games. I got some designs in mind.

Wiccamewcandy: Like maybe a Chaos Crew game? That would be so cool.

Lionheart: Yeah, alright mate you get started on this. And, oh bloody hell it's that time already damn I missed it. -sigh- oh well. Remember low profile and if you need any help turn to me.

Wiccamewcandy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go, oh and you think I could have some of my fav drink.

Lionheart: The ULTIMATE! No way, not unless you get put in a strait jacket and a locked in a padded safe.

Wiccamewcandy: But—

Lionheart: No and that's final. Get to the blueprints

Wiccamewcandy: Aww... (looks down at the blueprints) Playstation 3... this should be fun...

**END CC...**

**

* * *

**

Ignore the next part. Just skip down to the last part or you can read both, oh and read the pole.

* * *

OK people. Sorry about all that waiting and stuff. And the homework thing... well that was a big emergency. I'm just hopping that I don't get an F in English (I usually don't try so my grades have been slipping) Anyway if you want to be in the Chaos Crew or already are I suggest you check out my forum thingy or contact Wiccamewcandy who I writing a wonderful story. And if you're wondering yes I Lionheart am a proud Australian who lives in America but has a bit of an accent and will have the accent in the story. Stryker, Laura, and Eliza are all Australian too. You'll learn more about them later. 

Moving on, the forum has a place were you put in stuff about you and if you wanna be in a story especially this one, I like my characters to have personality and that's easiest when I actually _know_ your personality. I don't wanna make you do things or say things you wouldn't really ever say. Also you can ask questions about the CC.

Ok next time I might (if I remember) put in a little thing that will explain then name and code name of the character. And Mike doesn't start out as Red X. He'll only get that alias later after he steals the suit which will be a long time from now after all this Academy business and an adventure threw a few mudslides and an evil mastermind we all love to hate. And remember the inscription it holds meaning that will reveal itself later.

I might not post this till tomorrow cause I have lots of homework and I need to do some so I don't fail Which in some classes I am or am only a point away from. Sad thing is if I tried I could be like a valedictorian or something. I might not bother to reread or spell check this time. Sorry folks but I'm tired busy and have two much work to do. Not to mention I just got back from a track meet. (This school needs to get a soccer teem. I LOVE FOOTBALL AND I CAN"T PLAY IT ERRR!)

If you read all that you are ether really bored or you care about my like. I'd say it was the bored one.

SO you want a pole?

If you could have any power ( up to three ) which would they be.

A) Elemental if so which one (fire, air, water, earth, lighting/thunder/electricity, or other)

B) Speed

C) Strength

D) Elasticity / flexibility (you know the one which makes you really stretchy)

E) Flight

F) Telacanes... Tellacun...Taleau... err um ability to move things with your minds

G) Power over time explosion whatever like Piper off Charmed has got

H) Premonition

I) I'm tired of listing if its an other or more than one other just tell me without the letter. -yawn-

Ok I think its time to go to bed. I'll tell you my chose after you tell me yours, and picking all of them is no fair (sticks out tough) G'night

Oh and if you're lazy and don't like reviewing press the little purplish button and type a letter. N means not good, and # means your rating it (1-10; 1 as horrible, 10 unbelievable fantastically... way to many complements) and any other letter means you liked it.

FINALLY, I can go to bed.

* * *

8/5/06 ok I'm a bit(very) pathetic. I had that typed for, how long has it been now, 2 MONTHS... but if it makes any difference I scraped that yesterday and re-wrote it into this. I am very sorry for the horably long wait. The problem with that is this is probably going to be a long story. So reminders are always apriceated and so are reviews. I'm going to go count up the tallys now on who voted for which. Just a minute... RR, BR,RR,RR,RR (yes you just saw my thinking process. 

Ok so thats... 4 for RedxRea, and2 for BBRae (I think and including my vote) basicly this is just for ether Mike and Raven get in a romantic relationship (But never get married cause Mike is not getting married in this fic) and BB marries Terra, or if BB marries Raven. The romance will be little to none and might just be talk later of who married who. And also if Terra gets a crush on Mike which she might or might not anyway unless you vote on it. Of course knowing this you can tell me now more detailed about it.

Remember to check out my forums by clicking on my name (Lionheart wb23) and checking out my profile then clicking on my forum and then Chaos Crew. That'll put ya were you need to be. Enough of my rambling. Just review already.

* * *

Yeah I'm posting this... finally! (14/5/06)

Lionheart wb23


End file.
